


An Act of Protection

by Leisey



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because I can't help myself and always write reveals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/pseuds/Leisey
Summary: Chat Noir always liked to say it was his job to protect Ladybug, but that wouldn't stop her from protecting him. Especially when their identities were on the line.





	1. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug and Chat Noir are too protective of each other for their own good.

Ladybug really hated Chat Noir’s habit of taking hits for her.

She knew he meant well, and she know that, logically, it made sense for him to protect her. She was the one with the magic power to restore everything back to normal, after all. But that didn’t mean she had to _like_ it.

She had spoken to her _Chaton_ repeatedly about him risking himself for her, but he continued to do so. It wasn’t until she snapped and shouted at him until she was hoarse that he changed his ways. Instead of charging in with reckless abandon to take a hit in her stead, he tried to get both of them out of harm’s way.

Ladybug couldn’t fault Chat for trying to protect her. She always wanted to do the same to him too. Ladybug and Chat Noir always protected each other. They were partners, best friends; it was natural that they should want to defend each other and that was what they did.

However, friendship aside, they were Paris’ defence against Hawkmoth and his akumas’. They couldn’t afford to be taken out of the fight by a bad hit. So they guarded their lives zealously. With that in mind, they tried not to take unnecessary risks but the keyword there was _tried_. Ladybug was still prone to jumping into the odd T-Rex’s mouth and Chat Noir still liked to balance precariously high on his baton (old habits die hard).

Along with their lives, another thing they guarded zealously were their secret identities. Well, at least to the public. Chat was all for an identity reveal between the two of them, but Ladybug steadfastly declined his offer every time he brought it up; it was safer if they didn’t know who they were.

So when they defeated another akuma (a disgruntled secretary who spent most of the afternoon pelting the two superheroes with all sorts of office supplies), and did their customary fist bump, Ladybug was ready to bug out of there with pride of a job well done and her secret identity intact.

Of course, she wasn’t really counting on the reporters that swarmed her and Chat Noir.

They surrounded the two superheros in the main entry of the office building she and Chat had defeated the akuma in. Cameras were shoved in their faces, questions were shouted and beeps from their miraculouses told them that they were quickly running out of time.

“My Lady,” Chat’s tone was urgent, “we need to leave.”

She looked at his ring; he was already down to two paw prints.

Ladybug nodded and made to make her way to the door of the building. Unfortunately, the reporters didn’t let her pass.

“Please, let us through,” she said as she tried to get past them.

The reporters didn’t budge. If anything they moved closer to her and Chat. As she tried to find an escape route, panic started to well up inside of her. If they didn’t get out of there fast, their identities could be exposed. She scanned the crowd, hoping someone would see the desperation in her eyes. That someone would let them pass.

“Hey! Let them go through!” A familiar voice called over the din of the journalists.

Ladybug’s eyes snapped to the person who spoke and she felt a wave of gratitude towards her best friend. “ _Alya_ ,” she breathed out, thankful that someone understood their need to get away.

The blogger nodded in response and tried to make room. Alya, who was desperate to find out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir, but who didn’t want it to happen like this. She pushed at the person beside her in an attempt to create a path for the two superheroes, but the reporter beside her stubbornly didn’t move.

Why was this happening? The people of Paris knew that her and her partner didn’t want their identities known to the world. That wasn’t old news. She and Chat had always made it clear that they would never give away who they really were, but never before had reporters made it so difficult for the two superheroes to get away.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Their miraculouses chimed again. Chat had moments before he turned into his civilian self and she didn’t have much longer than him. In desperation, Ladybug looked around the office reception they were in, hoping they could find somewhere to hide.

She spotted a cleaning cupboard and gestured to it, “Chat, go!”

He saw where she meant and took off towards it. Ladybug was hot on his heels, glaring over her shoulder at the reporters who dared to try and follow them. A reveal between the two of them was not ideal, but if it was a choice between revealing herself to her _Chaton_ or a room of reporters, she’d pick her cat every time.

Chat reached the door and flung it open. Thank goodness it wasn’t locked. He spun in the doorway and held an arm out to her. To pull her to him, the cupboard and safety. She could see the panic in his eyes – they’d never cut it that close before – but he was still determined to help her. To reach out and help her cross that last little distance.

Even as he reached for her and she for him, Chat’s miraculous gave out and his transformation began to dissolve in green light.

Ladybug and Chat Noir always protected each other.

Part of her was scared, part of her was panicked, part of her was angry this was even happening, but most of her was screaming _protectprotectprotect_ as she looked at her partner. Her beautiful, stupid, self-sacrificing _Chaton_. He had taken so many hits for her, so she could do this for him.

Ladybug reached out and pushed Chat Noir into the cupboard. His eyes widened with shocked at the contact and he stumbled backwards with a grunt. The last of his transformation came undone as she slammed the door of the cupboard closed.

She hadn’t seen his identity and neither had the reporters. Chat Noir was safe and Ladybug –

Ladybug was standing outside of the cupboard as her transformation disappeared in a flash of pink light.

Tikki appeared out of her earrings, but before anyone could focus on the kwami, Marinette herded her back into the purse that always hung at her hip. Tikki sent her an apologetic look as she went and Marinette replied with an unsure but brave smile. It wasn’t Tikki’s fault. It was just bad timing that their Ladybug Luck couldn’t manage to beat.

The noise of the reports increased tenfold as they realised what had happened. People were murmuring, some were shouting, and cameras were flashing. Marinette ignored them all, she had her back to them and was focusing instead on the door that separated her and her partner.

“LADYBUG, NO!” Chat’s desperate, muffled shout came from the other side of the door. A thump quickly followed it, which told her that Chat had hit the door in frustration.

Marinette sighed, shut her eyes and leant her forehead against the door. She reached out with her right hand to touch the wood, unaware that her partner was doing the same thing on the opposite side.

“It’s okay, _Chaton_ ,” she murmured. “Better me than you.”

“ _Buginette_ , no!” She’d never heard Chat’s voice sound so lost and broken before. “It should have been _me_. I should have protected you –“

“We protect each other,” she corrected him, “and this time, I’ve got your back.”

Marinette took a deep breath and slowly turned to face the crowd; another wave of flashing camera lights bombarded her as the reporters tried to take as many photos of her civilian self as possible.

Regardless of all the people in the room, Marinette only had eyes for one person.

Alya was standing there, her photo held aloft and no doubt livestreaming to the Ladyblog. Her expression was gobsmacked as she tried to process the fact that her favourite superhero had just turned into her best friend.

The reporters seemed to notice the moment that passed between the two and a silence fell over the room.

It was broken by Alya, “… _Marinette_?”

The name sent the journalist into a frenzy.

“Marinette _who_?!”

“She’s just a teenager!”

“What was that creature you put in your bag?!”

“Does it have anything to do with your powers?!”

“How old are you?”

“Do you go to school?”

“ _Where_ do you go to school?”

“Isn’t that the girl who designed an album cover for Jagged Stone?!”

“Yeah! And she won one of Gabriel Agreste’s design competitions!”

“How do you balance being a superhero and your daily life?”

“How do you feel now that your identity has been revealed?”

“Do you know the identity of Chat Noir?”

Marinette felt terrified. The anonymity of her civilian life had just been ripped away from her, sacrificed so her _Chaton_ could be saved. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted to run far, far away from there, but she didn’t. She couldn’t.

 _Protectprotectprotect_ , she repeated the mantra in her mind.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, steeling herself. When she opened them, she stared down the people around her. She raised herself up and she issued a challenge.

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am the superheroine Ladybug and if you want to open this door to find out the identity of Chat Noir, you’re going to have to go through me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I clearly have this habit of thinking up story ideas when taking clothes off the line??? This came to me as I was doing that and when I finally got some free time, I sat down to write. I hope you liked it!
> 
> This is my first attempt at a twoshot. Normally I just write long oneshots, but I was determined to try and do a short twoshot for something different.
> 
> I'm sorry if there's a few mistakes. I've tried going over this but it's like two o'clock in the morning here and I'm super tired. I need sleep. I'm sure I'll notice them when I go over this later.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments. I should have the next part up within the next few days.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I prove that I have no self control with this fandom and this two shot morphs into a longer fic.

Adrien heard his Lady’s bold declaration through the door. He heard her as she all but dared the reporters to try and discover his civilian identity. He heard her as she stated her full name.

Plagg had burst out of his ring and was floating by his head. The kwami was surprisingly silent as his chosen processed what had happened.

Adrien stared at the door in shocked, “ _Marinette_.”

Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette. Two of the most incredible girls in his life were one and the same.

Adrien rested his head against the door, his eyes screwed shut as he grimaced at the situation, “Marinette, Marinette, _no_.”

With the beauty of hindsight, it was painfully obvious to see that his classmate was his Lady. They had the same kindness, the same determination, the same beautiful smile, the same clear blue eyes. For goodness sake, they even had the same hairstyle and Adrien hadn’t managed to piece it together!

He hadn’t made the connection. He hadn’t seen that his Princess was his Lady and he hadn’t gotten away in time. Because of him, Ladybug – Marinette, beautiful, kind, passionate, quirky, Marinette – had sacrificed her secret identity.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Plagg spoke up, his tone of voice unusually soft. “Sometimes this just happens.”

“This is my fault, Plagg. She did it for me, she sacrificed herself for _me_!”

Guilt gnawed at him. He was supposed to protect her! He was the one who was supposed to take the hits, despite how often Ladybug complained about him doing so. This wasn’t supposed to have happened and it was _all his fault_.

“It’s not your fault,” his kwami disagreed, “it’s just bad luck.”

“Plagg, we _are_ bad luck! We literally embody bad luck!”

“It’s not your fault, _Chaton_ ,” Marinette’s voice came through the door. “Don’t you dare say that this is your fault, you stupid cat. This was my choice and I’d choose it again in a heartbeat. I won’t let them see you.”

He could tell that there was forced bravado in her voice, but he didn’t fault her for that in the slightest. Adrien could only imagine what she was feeling. Fear, anger, resignation, determination. And _strength_. God, what strength must she possess to stand there in front of all those people and practically dare them to try and see into the cupboard she guarded?

Was it possible to fall in love with a person even more? Because Adrien was pretty sure he was 250%, head over heels in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“Here,” Adrien said as he gave a piece of camembert to his kwami. “Please, eat quick.”

Plagg ate.

“Marinette, I –“

“It’s okay, _mon Minou_ ,” she cut him off and to his dismay, he could hear that her voice was breaking. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. It’ll be f-fine.”

It was hard to tell if she was telling that to him or herself by that stage. He heard her take a deep breath before she addressed the crowd again.

“ _Leave_ ,” she told them and although Adrien could tell she was close to breaking down, there was steel in her tone. It was not a request; it was a command. “Don’t you think you’ve seen enough? You have my identity, but I won’t let you have Chat Noir’s. _Leave_.”

Anger began to burn in Adrien’s veins as he listened to Marinette speak through the door. The guilt, surprise and despair he felt at their situation quickly turned into a righteous fury. He had never been one who was quick to anger, and had always tried to be a calm and understanding person. But as he thought over what had happened, over how they’d been denied the comfort of secrecy and how his Lady had been forced to reveal herself, he began to seethe.

“ _Plagg_ ,” Adrien all but ordered the kwami to hurry up and eat. He needed to get out there. He needed to help her. He needed to give those reporters a piece of his mind because how _dare_ they do that Marinette?!

He could hear Alya talking and his impatience grew tenfold. He _needed to get out there_.

“Ready, kid,” his cat-like companion said once he’d finished his mouthful.

Adrien nodded, a frown marring his usually genial features “Plagg! _Transformez moi_!”

* * *

Marinette stared out at the sea of people before her.

She was trying so, so, _so_ hard to be strong, but she could feel her bravado failing. Her resolve wouldn’t waver. No, she’d stay in front of that door until Chat Noir was ready to come out suited up and with his secret identity secure. She just wasn’t sure if she’d handle it for much longer without bursting into tears.

She’d been exposed as Ladybug. Hawkmoth would know who she was. He could target her friends and family, he could hurt them and it was all her fault. She lowered her head and blinked tears out of her eyes, desperately trying to compose herself before she had to look up to face them all again.

“Marinette?” Alya’s voice forced her to do just that and her head snapped up.

Her best friend was inching towards her, phone no longer in sight and an expression of immense concern on her face.

“You okay?” Alya asked when she reached Marinette’s side.

Encouraged by someone approaching the now-revealed Ladybug, a few reporters stepped forward and Alya immediately glared at them. “ _Back. Off_.”

Marinette put a shaking hand on the bloggers shoulder, needing some sort of contact and comfort. This, of course, sent the reporters into another tizzy, as flashes of cameras went off and videos cameras hefted to get the best picture possible.

She tried very hard – and only partially succeeds – to keep her expression blank and not frown at the crowd around her. She took another deep breath and attempted, once again, to get them to leave her alone, “I said –“

A flash of green light shone from underneath the door and Marinette cut herself off. She turned to face the cupboard, breath caught in her throat because she knew what that light meant and it terrified her. Facing down journalists was one thing, but this was her _Chaton_ , the person she especially didn’t want to let down with her identity. The person she was terrified would be disappointed with clumsy, awkward, shy Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The handle to the cupboard door seemed to turn in slow motion and Marinette’s heart hammered in her chest. She didn’t know what to expect, she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t know what to do, but her – and everyone else’s – attention was riveted to the door; everyone was waiting for Chat Noir to appear.

And appear he did.

To Marinette, Chat Noir always seemed like a cheerful, bright and easy going person. He always had a ready smile and a pun ready to be told. He was life and laughter and Marinette was certain she’d never seen him anywhere close to remotely angry. Frustrated, perhaps, but never angry.

The Chat Noir that stood before her now was _furious_.

Marinette felt her breath leave her as she took in her partner’s appearance. His usually handsome features were marred by an intense frown, his feline eyes were glaring and his lips were pulled back in a snarl. For one terrifying, heartbreaking moment, Marinette thought his anger was directed at her, but then he opened his mouth and spoke.

“ _Leave_ ,” he spat, “My Lady told you to _leave_.”

Relief flooded through Marinette. My Lady, he’d called her his _Lady_. Surely, if he referred to her by his usual nickname, he wasn’t angry at her? He wasn’t disappointed in her identity?

“Ch-Chat?” She choked out, tears blurring her vision; she hurriedly blinked them away.

He turned his gaze to her then. His furious look melted away into the tender, loving expression that he so often wore around her. Chat held his arms open and Marinette automatically went into them, burying her face into his chest and taking comfort in the warm familiarity of her partner.

“Thank you, Princess,” he murmured into her ear, his tone soft and soothing. “You shouldn’t have had to do that for me.”

“I couldn’t let them see you. I had to protect you.”

“I know, and now it’s my turn to protect you.”

He pressed a gentle, comforting kiss to her forehead. The action surprised her, as Chat had never done it before, but she welcomed it. He then faced Alya and gave her a short, accepting nod. However, once Chat turned to the crowd once more, all traces of his calm, comforting self were gone.

“How dare you?” He seethed at them, “ _How dare you_? We’ve dedicated our lives to protecting this city from Hawkmoth and you repay us by not even giving us the courtesy of keeping our civilian lives to ourselves?”

Perhaps what was the worst thing was that he never raised his voice. Oh, the anger was clear in his tone and it was obvious to everyone in the room that Chat Noir was furious, but he never shouted. Instead, his voice was carefully controlled while he tore into the gathered reporters.

“Why didn’t you let us leave? You know we value our privacy. It’s called a secret identity for a reason. It’s there to protect our friends, family and ourselves. You’ve just given Hawkmoth an advantage over Ladybug. Those she knows in her private life could potentially become targets. Furthermore, my partner is more important than I am. She’s the one that can restore Paris to normal, not me –“

“Chat Noir, you’re just as important as I am!” Marinette interrupted.

Chat broke himself off and stared at her in surprise. Gone was her upset and near-tears expression. Now she just seemed affronted that he thought such a thing. “Just because I can restore all the damages, doesn’t mean I’m more important than you! We have been through this, _Chaton_ , you’re my partner, my equal. We are team and neither of us is more important than the other.”

“If we could just ask a few questions,” a daring (or perhaps foolhardy) reporter interjected, “we’d just like –“

He was cut off by Chat Noir baring his teeth and hissing at him, the very picture of an angry cat.

“Hush now,” Alya glared at the reporter, “the adults are talking.”

The journalist looked insulted and drew breath to reply, but before he could do anything, Marinette put a calming hand on both Alya and Chat Noir. “Enough,” she said, “this situation is bad enough as it is without my two best friends attempting to take out a reporter.”

Chat took a deep breath and let it out with a huff. He turned away from the one reporter who dared to speak and addressed the rest of the room once more. “You disappoint me. I hope you understand the consequences of your actions today.”

“I have nothing to say about my identity,” Marinette continued when her _Chaton_ fell silent and seemed content to just keep glaring at the crowd. “Nor will I answer any more of your questions.” She paused to take a deep breath and put on a brave face. On the inside she was trembling and close to breaking down, but she wouldn’t let them see that. “However, I will say one more thing: Don’t you _dare_ try and pull a stunt like this again and try and find out Chat Noir’s identity.”

The crowd broke out in murmurs, but Marinette ignored them and continued on, “Our identities are precious. We protected them for a reason, even from each other.”

That comment sent the reporters into another frenzy.

“You didn’t know each other’s identities?”

“Do you know who Chat Noir is?”

“Why did you keep if from each other?”

“Who do you think is under Chat Noir’s mask?”

“Who do you want to be under Chat Noir’s mask?”

“ _Enough_!” Marinette shouted over the clamour. “Just _stop_. You’ve done enough damage for one day. My friends, my family, you’ve put them all in danger. I won’t let you have Chat Noir too and his friends and family too.”

Chat Noir tensed and shifted slightly beside her, as if what she said made him uncomfortable (not that she could blame him; the idea of Hawkmoth going after her loved ones made her uncomfortable too).

“Please,” she went on, “just leave.”

“But-“ Someone objected.

“ _Leave_ ,” she and Chat chorused, their tones forceful.

Grumbling in complaint, the reporters began to file out, some more reluctantly than others. A few stayed behind to offer their apologies to the heroes, claiming they never meant for the reveal to have happened. Those sincere few received thanks and grateful smiles from the two miraculous wielders and their blogger friend, but nothing else.

Finally, when the three of them were alone, Marinette broke down.

“Chat!” She sobbed into her partner’s chest.

He clung to her, murmuring, “Thank you,” in her ear, along with sweet nothings to calm her down. It didn’t work; if anything she tried to shove her face further into his chest in an attempt to block out the rest of the world.

Alya looked stricken as she watched her best friend cry, but she stood and waited for Marinette to get it all out of her system. This was a Ladybug and Chat Noir moment and she wasn’t going to interfere.

“They know, Chat!” Marinette cried. “Everyone knows! _He’ll_ know! He’ll go after my friends, my family –“

“We won’t let anything happen to them, _Buginette_ -“

“But what if he does?!”

“We’ll protect them.”

“Yeah,” Alya interjected, “and _we’ll_ protect _you_!”

Marinette lifted her head up from Chat’s chest and blinked at Alya in confusion, “Huh?”

Alya’s expression was a strange combination of guilty and determined. “I was livestreaming when your transformation dropped. I’m partially responsible for this happening, even if I wasn’t the only one recording you.”

“Alya, it’s not your fault, you tried to help us leave-“

The blogger shook her head, “No, I could have done more and I didn’t. But you bet I’m gonna look after you now! You’re my best friend, girl. People are gonna be all over you after this and I’m not gonna let them get you down. I’m officially the president of the Marinette Dupain-Cheng Protection Squad.”

Chat cleared his throat and gave Alya a pointed look.

“Okay, co-president,” she amended.

Chat nodded, “Better.”

Their words comforted her and Marinette wiped her eyes in an attempt to compose herself. Taking a deep breath, she turned to her partner and said, “I’m sorry.”

He frowned in confusion, “What for? I should be saying that to you.”

She looked down, “I’m sorry I’m just me.”

“Girl, don’t say that!” Alya protested.

“My Lady –“

“But I’m not!” Marinette cried, bulldozing over whatever Chat was about to say and rapidly losing the little composure she’d just gained moments before. “I’m not your Lady. That’s Ladybug. _Ladybug_ is strong and confident and put together, _Marinette_ is a mess.”

“No, you’re not!” A new, instantly recognisable voice piped up, halting whatever protests Chat and Alya were about to make.

Marinette looked at the ever-present purse that hung at her hip. It opened and Tikki floated out of it, looking seriously at her charge. “Marinette, _you_ are the hero, Ladybug is the mask.”

Both Chat and Alya looked curiously at Tikki and Marinette introduced them, “This is Tikki, my kwami.” For Alya’s benefit, she added, “Tikki helps me transform into Ladybug.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Chat Noir, Alya,” Tikki greeted. “Marinette speaks very highly of the both of you and I’m always around when you’re with her.”

“Where I go, Tikki goes,” Marinette explained, seeing the brief moment of confusion on Alya’s face.

“The pleasure is ours,” Chat said with a smile. “You seem much nicer than Plagg,” he turned to Alya and clarified, “my kwami. Plagg just likes to complain and demand camembert all the time.”

Tikki giggled, “He never changes.”

“No, but I’m lucky to have Plagg. I don’t know what I’d do without him.” The fond look that was on Chat’s face as he spoke about his kwami morphed into a frown and he turned to Marinette, “But what do you mean you’re a mess? You’re not a mess. I couldn’t think of a better person to be Ladybug.”

“Yeah!” Alya chimed in. “You’re the perfect person to be Ladybug and I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner!”

“Me too,” Chat agreed.

Self-doubt waged war inside her and her first instinct was to deny their claims, but she pushed it aside. She couldn’t afford to think like that. Not now. “Thank you,” she said to them instead.

Her two best friends gave her wide smiles and despite everything, Marinette felt a glimmer of hope. They could get through this. They _would_. She’d make sure of it.

“My Lady, I know who you are. It’s only fair that –“

She shook her head, already answering his unasked question. “One identity reveal is enough for one day. It’s not safe to know who you are, even if you know who I am.”

“But –“

“Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head,” Marinette said, repeating the words she’d once said to Tikki. “I want you to know, _Chaton_ , and one you will, but not now. It’s too dangerous for me to know your identity, no matter how much I want to.”

Chat looked disappointed, but she also saw acceptance and understanding in his expression. “I look forward to that day, Princess.”

She smiled and leant forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek, “Me too.”

Chat Noir clearly wasn’t expecting that, because he blushed and stood there with his mouth agape and a clawed hand pressed against where her lips had been.

(Marinette could tell by the expression on Alya’s face that she was trying really hard not to take a photo of Chat looking so shocked).

“Come on,” she said, getting the attention of her two best friends. “Let’s get out of here.”

Both Chat and Alya were reluctant to part ways with her, but all Marinette wanted to do was go home. She transformed (Alya had been delighted to see it) and with the promise to see the two the next day, she left. To her horror, reporters were already staked out in front of her parent’s bakery, but she ignored them (and the dozens of photos of her they took), swung into her room via her skylight and transformed back to her civilian self in a shower of sparkles.

Her mother was waiting for her there, sitting on her chaise lounge in silence. When Marinette arrived, Sabine called out, “Tom! She’s here!” and after a series of hurried footsteps, her father appeared in her room.

“I waited here and your Father waited downstairs in case you came home that way,” Sabine explained.

“ _Maman_ … Papa,” to her frustration, tears swam in Marinette’s eyes, “I’m sorry.”

Her parents gave her identical, reassuring smiles and enveloped her in a hug; she returned the gesture desperately, taking in their warmth and the familiar smells of the bakery that clung to them.

“Oh, Marinette,” Sabine said, “you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“We’re so proud of you,” Tom added, “We love you.”

With that, they fell into a silence; there’d be time to talk later. For now, the family of three were content to stay in the quiet comfort of each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a two shot. I lied. I kept getting ideas and it kept growing. I have no control with this fandom, someone stop me. This fic was meant to be short and sweet. Oh god, why can't I just stop? It was meant to be a two shot! *slowly gets buried until the mountain pile of fanfic ideas I have*
> 
> Regardless of me clearly being unable to write a short story to save myself, I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought in the comments and thank you to everyone who has commented or given kudos. You guys are great. 
> 
> Get ready for the next part where the Marinette Dupain-Cheng Protection Squad comes out in force.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.
> 
> P.S: Again, sorry if there's mistakes in this, but it's like one o'clock in the morning (why do I keep updating so late?), I'm super tired and I probably missed heaps.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is a protective - purr-tective? - kitty.

Marinette didn’t want to get out of bed the next morning.

When she finally dragged herself downstairs for breakfast, her mother kindly offered to ring the school and say that Marinette wasn’t coming, but she shook her head.

“No, _Maman_ , this isn’t going to go away,” she said. “It’s best to face up to it now instead of hiding away here at home. Besides, what sort of a role model would I be if I stay home and avoid my problems?”

Sabine gave her a proud smile, “You’re a great role model for everyone, darling. You’re being very brave, but if you feel like you want to come home at any time, you can.”

“Of course she’s brave,” Tom put in, walking into the kitchen. “Cheng women are filled with courage!”

Both Marinette and Sabine smiled at him. “Thank you, Papa,” Marinette said.

“Your mother is right, though,” he went on. “You can come back here any time.”

“What about the bakery? Are you going to be open today?”

Her parents shook their heads. “No, not today,” her Papa answered. “It’s a bit of a mad house out there already. It’s not ideal for business.”

Guilt gnawed at her, “I’m – I’m sorry.”

They gave her a hug; there were a few moments of comfortable silence before Sabine spoke up, “We told you last night, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“We can deal with having the bakery closed for a day,” Tom said. “A nice, quiet day at home will be lovely.”

Marinette wasn’t entirely sure they’d be able to have a ‘quiet’ day when there was a large crowd of reporters outside, but she appreciated that they were being supportive. Feeling encouraged by them, she went to get ready for school.

* * *

Adrien was up and ready for school by the crack of dawn.

He was used to getting up at such times – his Father frowned upon lazing around in bed – but this morning he woke up particularly early. He was too keyed up to stay asleep and in bed. He needed to get up and be ready to help Marinette.

Ready so early as he was, he found himself pacing around his room, impatient for school to start.

“Kid, relax,” Plagg said as his Chosen made his fifteenth lap around his room.

“But I _can’t_! The paparazzi is going to try and eat Marinette alive today!”

Plagg sighed and Adrien was certain the kwami was fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “The Bug is right, you _are_ a stupid cat. You’re Chat Noir _and_ Adrien Agreste. You have influence in both personas. _Use it_!”

Adrien stopped as Plagg’s words sunk it, “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

“Great idea, Plagg! I’ll go over there right now as Chat and-“

“Kid, do I really need to remind you that you are _Adrien Agreste_? If you’re not here when Nathalie comes to get you…” Plagg trailed off and Adrien’s enthusiasm died as he realised the consequences of not being here when Nathalie turned up.

There was a beat and then, “I’ll just tell her I have an assessment to work on before school!”

Caught up in his enthusiasm once more, Adrien grabbed his school bag, his kwami and rushed out of his room to find his Father’s assistant.

* * *

Marinette hadn’t been ready for school this early in a long time.

Reporters were clambering outsider their home and she was just contemplating the pros and cons of transforming and leaving out of her balcony, when a loud, familiar voice came from outside their bakery.

“Come on, you re- _purr_ -tors, make some room!”

Relief and gratitude flooded through her when Chat Noir appeared before the crowd. She wasn’t expecting her partner to turn up, but she was thankful that he did.

“ _Chat_ _Noir_ ,” she murmured as she looked out a window and saw her partner attempting to herd the reporters away from their door.

Her parents came up behind her and watched as well. “You have a good partner,” her mother said and her father made a noise of approval.

“Yeah,” she agreed with a smile. “Yeah, I do.”

“Remember, you can come home any time,” Tom said, handing over her school bag.

Smiling in thanks, she slung it over her shoulder. “I know,” she replied. “But I’ve got Chat and my friends, I’ll be fine.” With a final check to see if Tikki was in her purse – she was – Marinette made her way out of the bakery. She’d be early to school, but it was better than waiting for even more reporters to arrive at her home and make it even harder to leave.

Taking a deep breath, she went outside; the journalists went frantic.

“Marinette!”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng!”

“Ladybug!”

“How do you feel now that your identity has been revealed?!”

“Now, now,” Chat said chidingly; his tone was light but his eyes flashed in warning. “Give her space.”

She made her way over to her _Chaton_ , trying to ignore the numerous photos of her that were being taken. “Hello, Chat Noir.”

He bowed dramatically at her, “Good morning, my Lady. As your partner and knight in shining miraculous, I’m here to escort you to school.”

Touched by his thoughtfulness, she gave him a small smile. However, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir and they were known for their banter, so she raised an eyebrow and replied, “I live across the street, I don’t really need an escort.”

Chat’s eyes sparkled. He was clearly pleased to see that she was happy enough to joke with him. “Ah, but it’s such a wide street, Princess. What kind of partner would I be if I let you face it all alone?” He leant in conspiratorially. “But between you and me, I know you’d be able to cross it on your own. The street won’t know what happened to it when you walk across it so determinedly on your way to school.”

Despite the situation, despite the fact she was surrounded by journalists, despite the fact that she was facing a day filled with stares and endless questions, she laughed. “Thank you, _mon Minou._ I needed that.”

“I’ll always be here when you need me.” He offered her his arm. “Are you ready to go?”

She gave him a faux-surprised look, “What? No sweeping me into your arms and carrying me off?”

He winked at her, “Plenty of time for that later, my Lady. School first.”

She scoffed and threaded an arm through his offered one. Ignoring the reporters around them, they walked across the street to the school. There were even more journalists there, clamouring to get pictures of them, but the two superheroes disregarded them. It was hard for Marinette to ignore them, but her partner kept up a constant stream of chatter that held her attention.

Her classmates were all waiting in a group at the bottom of the school stairs, staring at the pair of them in undisguised shock and awe. Alya and Nino were at the front of the group, looking ready to take on anyone who gave them a hard time, but to Marinette’s disappointment, Adrien was nowhere to be found.

She hoped that meant he wasn’t disappointed that she was the girl under Ladybug’s mask.

Alya and Nino walked up to them. Alya greeted them both enthusiastically; Nino seemed a little stoked at being in Chat Noir’s presence, but he beamed at them and offered them both fist bumps.

“I can’t believe you’re Ladybug, Mari,” the DJ said. “I mean, I can because you’re awesome. But – just – _dude_!”

She smiled, “Thanks, Nino.”

Alya gave Marinette a big hug, “How are you feeling, girl? I hope you’re alright. I’ve already told everyone to not give you a hard time. They’re surprised, understandably, but they’re not gonna bombard you with questions.”

Marinette was flooded with gratitude with her friends, “Thank you.”

Chat looked pleased, “Taking your duties as the co-president of the Marinette Dupain-Cheng Protection Squad seriously, huh?”

Alya nodded, “ _Of course_. I’ve already posted on the Ladyblog as well, letting everyone know that just because we know who you are, girl, doesn’t mean we have to bug you about it.”

“ _Bug_ you about it?” Chat repeated, a smirk pulling at his mouth.

The blogger shot him an unimpressed look, “That was unintentional and you’re a dork.” 

“Now you know what I have to put up with all the time,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes.

Chat gasped overdramatically, putting a hand over his heart, “My Lady, you wound me!”

“Oh, stop it you silly c-“ Marinette cut herself off and sighed as she spotted someone arriving. “Oh, here we go.”

The others all turned to see the arrival of a fancy, white limo. Sabrina waiting dutifully by the limo door told them exactly who was about to grace them with her presence.

“Don’t worry, girl,” Alya said. “We got your back.”

Chloé Bourgeois got imperiously out of the limo and posed for all the paparazzi outside of the school. Only when she was sure that they’d gotten a sufficient amount of photos, did she turn her attention to Marinette and her group. She marched over to them with a sneering expression of her face and stopped in front of Marinette with a huff.

“So,” she began.

“So,” Marinette returned, wondering where Chloé was going with the conversation.

“ _You’re_ Ladybug?”

“Yes.”

Chloé sniffed, “Well, it could be worse.”

Marinette blinked. That – that was significantly less that what she was expecting from the Mayor’s daughter.

Before Marinette could say anything, Chloé had her phone out and took a self of the two of them. Without another word, she flounced into the school, Sabrina in tow.

The rest of them stared after her in shock.

“… What was that?” Nino was the first to break their dumbfounded silence.

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed. “I was expecting more.”

“She’s not that bad,” Chat spoke up, defending his childhood friend.

They all looked at him incredulously.

“You once told me she made you do her homework,” Marinette said.

“She’s caused nearly every akuma attack,” Alya put in.

“She’s _Chloé_ ,” Nino finished, as if that explained everything.

“Well, yes,” Chat said awkwardly. “But she’s not really that bad.”

Their disbelieving looks continued until Alya decided to pipe up with, “She was probably only that tame because there were cameras there. Knowing her, she’ll try something in our classroom where the reporters can’t see.”

Marinette sighed, “Great. As if I wasn’t already dreading going to class.”

Chat put a comforting hand on her shoulder in a silent show of support. Seconds later, Alya and Nino did the same.

“Hey, dude,” Nino said. “We’re not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“We’re the Marinette Dupain-Cheng Protection Squad, remember?” Alya nodded in agreement with Nino. “We got your back.”

The ball rang and Chat took it as his sign to leave. “Well, _Buginette_ ,” he said with a flourish, “it’s time for me to go. I’ll come to check on you later, but right now, this cat’s got to scat.” He finished by pressing a kiss to her hand.

(Marinette pointedly ignored Alya gushing about how cute they were).

“Thank you for coming, _Chaton_ ,” she replied. “I’ll see you later.”

“I look forward to it, as always, Princess,” he smiled at her before taking off.

Marinette watched him go, already missing his calming presence. She took another deep breath and turned towards the school’s entrance. “Let’s go,” she said. “The sooner I get this over with, the better.”

With Alya and Nino standing protectively on either side of her, she marched into the school. Marinette ignored the stares all of the students were giving her and made a quick beeline to their classroom. She gave a sigh of relief when she reached her seat and sank into it, shutting her eyes and tilting her head back as she tried to mentally prepare herself for the day to come.

Her small moment of peace didn’t last long.

“So, _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ ,” Chloé’s distinctive voice sneered, forcing Marinette to open her eyes and look at her.

She held in a sigh. Of course Chloé would start on her as soon as they were away from cameras.

“Called it,” Alya grumbled from her seat beside her.

“Chloé,” Marinette returned politely. She also noticed that all their classmates had entered the room and were watching the exchange with bated breath. Alya might have told them not to bug her with questions, but Marinette knew that that wouldn’t stop their curiosity.

“How can _you_ be Ladybug?!” Chloé demanded.

“I was chosen –“

“ _How_?! You’re nothing but a baker’s daughter. You’re clumsy, have terrible fashion sense and you’re not even confident enough to talk to Adrien – not that you should, he’s _mine_ and way out of your league – but how in the world can you be Ladybug?!”

While the reminder that, yes, she couldn’t talk to Adrien stung, Marinette ignored the rest of what Chloé said. It was just typical Chloé behaviour.

“I was chosen, Chloé, and that it all I’m going to say. The secrets of the miraculous are not to be told to just anyone.”

“ _Just anyone_?!” Chloé spat. “I am the Mayor’s _daughter_! Compared to you, I’m –“

Marinette let out a frustrated huff and lunged to her feet. “I am Ladybug!” She exclaimed. “I was deemed worthy and chosen to be Ladybug. I have _always_ been Ladybug! I was Ladybug when Hawkmoth sent out his first akuma,” she shot a fleeting glance to Ivan, “Sorry, for the reminder, Ivan.”

Her friend waved away her apology; he didn’t mind.

“I was Ladybug when I caught you falling from the Eiffel Tower that day – you’re welcome, by the way – and I have been Ladybug and battled every akuma with Chat Noir since then. I am Ladybug, and you might as well get over it because that’s not going to change!”

“Maybe it should,” a new voice interjected.

Everyone turned to see Lila standing in the doorway of their classroom, her arms folded and a glare on her features. Guilt, embarrassment and shame immediately coursed through Marinette. She still regretted what she did to her classmate.

“Lila, again, I’m sorry for what I did to you,” Marinette began. “I-“

“I can’t believe Ladybug is someone like you, Marinette,” Lila interrupted as she walked into the room, stopping beside Chloé to join the Mayor’s daughter in glaring at her. “I always thought you were a decent person, but now I know you’re a selfish –“

“Hey!” Alya interjected angrily, “Don’t talk to Mari like-“

“Egotistical-“

“Hey!” Nino snapped. “Knock it off!”

“Arrogant-“

“Hey!” The rest of their classmates put in. “Stop it-“

“ _Failure_ of a superhero.”

Marinette cringed. Lila was right, she _was_ a failure. She’d failed at protecting her identity and she’d failed at defeating Hawkmoth. He was still out there, somewhere, no doubt planning on using the discovery of her civilian self to his advantage.

“You’re nothing but a failure,” Lila went on, ignoring the protests of their classmates. “You should-“

“ _Enough_!”

The shout cut over the din of the classroom and they all turned to see an angry Adrien Agreste standing in the doorway.

Marinette felt her breath catch at the sight of him. Adrien, beautiful, kind Adrien. Another person she hadn’t wanted to let down with her identity. But maybe, just maybe, with the way he was looking at Lila and Chloé, he wasn’t angry at her? Much like how Lila was moments before, he was glaring, but his glare didn’t seem to be aimed at Marinette.

He marched into the room and came to stand by Marinette’s side, his arms crossed in displeasure. “Enough,” he repeated to the now-silent classroom. “Marinette is a _hero_ and she’s getting enough hounding from the press, she doesn’t need it here.”

Marinette stared at him with a mixture of surprise and awe. He was protecting her? He thought she was a hero? He wasn’t disappointed that she was Ladybug?

“Why are you defending her?!” Lila demanded. “She’s selfish and petty! She humiliated me in front of you, just because she was jealous because of her stupid crush on you!”

Everyone gasped.

There were a few unwritten rules in their class: Keep an eye out for everyone during akuma attacks, do an equal amount of work during group projects (a rule Chloé always seemed to break), and do _not_ , under any circumstances, tell Adrien about Marinette’s crush on him.

Their class president hadn’t been subtle about her crush. Everyone knew and everyone – even Chloé – had kept silent about it. The Mayor’s daughter had done her best to warn Marinette away from Adrien and win the model’s affections, but she hadn’t outright told him that Marinette liked him.

Lila had just broken the rule.

Shock flittered onto Adrien’s features and the class erupted into chaos.

“LILA!”

“Dude!”

“You can’t just say that!”

“You broke the rule!”

“Even _I_ never did that!”

“We all agreed to let her tell him on her own!”

Marinette felt mortified. He _knew_. Adrien knew about her crush. God, why did she even come to school today? She should have just stayed home like her _Maman_ suggested. Slowly, she sat back down at her desk and stared at the floor, hoping a hole would open up in it and swallow her.

“Enough!” Adrien called out again and the class instantly fell silent.

Marinette stared resolutely at the ground. For once, she didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t want to meet Adrien’s eyes. She didn’t think she could. But in a move that was reminiscent of her partner, Adrien reached out to give her shoulders a comforting squeeze. It was then that she noticed he was wearing the lucky charm she gave him as a bracelet and it shocked Marinette into looking up and meeting his gaze.

He was smiling.

That – that was not what she was expecting.

She expected shock, disgust or an apologetic look before he told her he didn’t feel the same. She wasn’t expecting a smile. Or for his eyes to be sparkling with something akin to delight.

_What did that mean?!_

But she didn’t get a chance to contemplate it for very long as Adrien turned back to Lila and said, “I’m defending her because she deserves it. Because she’s one of my best friends and I’m not going to stand around and do nothing while someone tries to hurt her.”

Adrien considered her to be one of his best friends?! She didn’t know he thought so highly of her, especially when she could barely get more than three words out in his presence.

“She may have been selfish, yes, but she’s human,” Adrien went on. “She apologise for her actions, didn’t she? Even makes mistakes sometimes. Even – even Chat Noir caused someone to get akumatised once.”

The mention of her partner made Marinette wish he was there. She wanted nothing more to just hug him and take in the familiar, protective comfort of her _Chaton’s_ embrace. To feel his lips press against her forehead in a gentle kiss, or maybe even her own lips in a kiss that was probably far too overdue…

Wait a minute. Where did that thought come from?

_Wait a minute_. How did Adrien know about Chat Noir getting someone akumatised?

Again, the model didn’t give Marinette much time to think about it. “Marinette’s a hero,” he repeated. “She’s saved us and Paris countless times. The least we can do is stop hounding her and make this day as normal as we can.”

“Yeah,” Alya interjected, “so stop giving my girl a hard time!”

Lila scowled, “She doesn’t deserve to be treated like a hero!”

Chloé sniffed, “I wasn’t giving her a hard time.”

“Yes, you were!” Nearly everyone in the room chorused.

Adrien glared at Lila, “She does, so _don’t_ talk about my-Marinette like that.” Marinette frowned as he stuttered slightly on her name, but Adrien didn’t comment on it and instead turned to Chloé. “And Chloé? Leave Marinette alone,” Adrien’s tone was cold. Final.

“Adrikins –“

“No, Chloé!” He snapped. “I expected better from you. The girl who was my best friend growing up would have been delighted to find out their classmate was a superhero. She wouldn’t act like you are now.”

“But –“

“There’s good in you, Chlo, I know there is. If you focused on that instead of being this selfish, mean person that you’ve turned into, you’d have the capacity to be a miraculous wielder too. To be good, to be hero and make a difference. But the way you are now? You’re only good at making akumas.”

Chloé looked like she’d been slapped.

Silence reigned in the classroom. No one had expected Adrien to come out with that and no one really knew how to go on from there.

Alix was the one who decided to break the silence. “Adrien drops the fucking mic!” She crowed.

Everyone began talking at once.

“ _Dude_! I knew my best bro would be on the Protection Squad!”

“How long have you been holding that one in, Adrien?”

“I wish I recorded that!”

“That was so lovely, Adrien!”

“Yeah, it was totally rad.”

“I did not see that coming.”

“I did! You should see the amount of Ladybug merch my dude has hidden in his room so his Dad doesn’t find it. He could put Alya or Chat Noir to shame.”

“ _Nino_!”

“Alright class, that’s enough!” A new, instantly recognisable voice called out over their babble.

Miss Bustier had arrived.

The class all instantly rushed to their seats. Marinette looked uneasily at her teacher, wondering what she would say.

“Marinette, this certainly explains all your absences and strange excuses for coming in late,” Miss Bustier said with a smile. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for Paris.”

Marinette blushed at the attention. “Oh, it – it’s nothing. I’m just doing my job. Thank you.”

Their teacher nodded, “And my job is to teach you all about literature. So, resident superhero aside, we’re going to go about today like it was any other day at school.”

Marinette felt a rush of gratitude towards Miss Bustier and she smiled in thanks. However, the moment was short lived as a loud boom interrupted what their teacher was going to say and the school building shook. Screams sounded from outside of their classroom and Marinette immediately went into superhero mode.

Miss Bustier might have planned for this to be like an ordinary day, but it seemed like Hawkmoth had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. It went in a different direction than I thought it would, but I'm happy with it. Sorry it took so long for me to get out. I've been busy these last few weeks with family reunions, engagement parties, weddings, and going to visit friends. Add a dash of writers block on top of that and this chapter took waaaaay longer to write than I wanted it to.
> 
> I did get an awesome idea whilst writing it though. Livinglittlelie can back me up on this because I excitedly sent her messages being like, "I JUST HAD AN IDEA. HOOOOO BOY I JUST HAD AN IDEA!" (Not that she knows what said idea is). And now I'm really excited to get to that part of the fic. I'm essentially incorporating an idea I had for another oneshot into this fic and I'm super pumped about it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an akuma turns up, Marinette is internally screaming and Alya thinks it's the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my beautiful Livinglittlelie, for helping me with the akuma, letting me bounce ideas off of her and generally being an awesome penpal. And to wonderfulwizardofthozz, for being the best fanfiction wife a girl could ask for. Go read their fics, you guys. They're amazing.

Marinette didn’t even hesitate. Her secret was out now, there was no reason to go running off to transform. She opened her purse and Tikki calm flying out. Marinette ignored the wide-eyed stares her classmates were giving her kwami and instead cried out, “Tikki! _Transformez moi!”_

She changed into her superheroine self in a flash of pink sparkles. As always, she instantly felt more confident in her suit. She turned to her classmates and teacher, ready to dish out instructions and to get them to safety, but paused at their gobsmacked impressions.

Nino broke their awed silence with a heartfelt, “ _Dude_!”

“You have a _transformation sequence_!” Alya looked delighted.

“That looked amazing, Marinette!” Rose gushed.

“Totally awesome,” Juleka agreed.

“I call Marinette on my team for the next PE lesson!” Kim hollered.

“Piss off, she’s on _my_ team!” Alix shouted.

“This really isn’t the time, guys,” Ladybug tried to get them back on task. “There’s an akuma and they’re gonna be coming after me. I need you all to remain calm and –“

Whatever she was about to say next was cut off by an akumatised villain smashing through a window of their classroom. Her friends screamed and ducked for cover as shattered glass flew everywhere, but Ladybug’s eyes were fixed firmly on the akuma.

Hawkmoth had sent someone after her, as she knew he would.

The akumatised villain was a woman whose skin had turned pale grey and her blonde hair was in updo, supported by a book that was slightly tilted to the side. Her dress was layered and made up of torn novel pages, making her outfit a mash up of words and her eyes were covered by black-framed glasses. Black stockings and shoes completed the outfit and in her hand was a ball-point pen that Ladybug zeroed in on immediately; surely that was where the akuma was … Or maybe it was in her glasses … Or the book in her hair … Argh, this was going to be difficult.

“I am the Librarian!” The akuma cried. “All I wanted was silence in the library, but everyone was talking! Ladybug this, Marinette Dupain-Cheng that! Well, Ladybug, I’ve come to silence you _permanently_!”

“Everyone move back!” Ladybug shouted and her teacher and classmates rushed to do as she said, trying to put as much distance between them and the akuma as they could. Once they were behind her, Ladybug took out her yoyo and swung it in preparation for the upcoming battle. “You don’t need to worry about them, I’m the one you want.”

“Oh, you’re so eager for a fight,” the Librarian observed. “But first, I have a message for you.”

Just like what happened when Ivan was akumatised, a torrent of butterflies spewed out from the Librarian’s mouth. Her classmates let out noises of disgust at the grotesque picture, but they soon turned to gasps of horror as the butterflies formed the face of her enemy.

“ _Hawkmoth_ ,” Ladybug growled, glaring fiercely at him.

“Greetings, Ladybug,” he returned. “Or should I say … Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“What do you want?” She demanded.

“I want what I have always wanted: yours and Chat Noir’s miraculouses.”

“We’ll never give them to you!”

“You have such fight in you,” he sneered. “But I know who you are, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Give your miraculous to me, or I will go after your friends, your family and everyone you’ve ever held dear.”

Ladybug shivered slightly at the threat. This was her worst nightmare come to life. Hawkmoth knew who she was and was using her loved ones against her.

“Don’t listen to him, Marinette!” Adrien called out and Ladybug turned slightly to see that he hadn’t moved with the rest of the class. He was behind her, yes, but he hadn’t tried to rush away with the others. _Why hadn’t he moved?!_

“Yeah!” Alya agreed from her position with the rest of their classmates. “You and Chat Noir can beat him! Don’t let him threaten you!”

Hawkmoth chuckled darkly. “Such fight,” he repeated, “and yet, so pointless. I will have your miraculous one way or another, Ladybug.”

“You _won’t_! Chat Noir and I will defeat you!” She proclaimed defiantly.

Her enemy seemed unperturbed. “Your loved ones or your miraculous, Ladybug. It’s your choice.”

With that, the butterflies making up the face of Hawkmoth dispersed and she was left with an irate Librarian to deal with. She’d focused on Hawkmoth later, right now she needed to deal with the akuma.

She hoped Chat Noir would get there soon.

It didn’t take long for the Librarian to recover from being Hawkmoth’s messenger. Within moments, she held her pen aloft and shot a burst of blue energy towards their classroom door with a shout of, “ _Lockdown_!”

The attack hit the door and a wave of blue energy flashed around the walls of the room. A force field now surrounded the classroom. Even the broken window the akuma had come in through was covered by a blue sheen of energy.

Ladybug felt dread pit in her stomach and the akuma laughed. “Good job getting out of here now, little Bug,” the villain taunted. “There’s no way to get in or out.”

“Chat Noir’s _Cataclysm_ can destroy anything!” Ladybug countered, pushing her uneasy filled aside. “He’ll be able to get in here!”

“Oh, and where is your mangy partner?”

“He’s coming!” Ladybug replied, confident in her _Chaton_. “He never lets me down. He’ll break your force field and we’ll defeat you!”

“Marinette,” Adrien’s voice sounded from behind her once more. “Uh...”

She glanced back at him briefly, “It’s okay, Adrien. Chat Noir will come and we’ll take care of this. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“That’s not what I – look out!” Adrien ran and tackled her out of the way as the Librarian shot another mass of blue energy towards her. The pair rolled across the floor in a tangle of limbs before slamming against Miss Bustier’s desk and coming to a stop.

“Are you alright?!” Their teacher asked, her voice raised in a concerned shout.

Ladybug and Adrien picked themselves up with a groan but they didn’t get a chance to reply to Miss Bustier’s question, as the Librarian had them dodging numerous attacks.

“Adrien!” Ladybug cried, feeling frantic and afraid that he’d get hurt. “You need to get back! I can’t protect you and fight her at the same time!”

“You might be able to protect him, but you can’t protect them _all_ , Ladybug,” the Librarian sneered. “Finally, I’ll have some peace and quiet!” Instead of aiming towards her like Ladybug expected, the Librarian raised a hand towards Alya and fired a wave of energy, “ _Silence_!”

“No!” Ladybug shouted and rushed to protect her best friend.

She was too slow … But Nino wasn’t.

The DJ knocked his girlfriend out of the way and took the hit in her stead. Alya stumbled a few steps due to the push and regained her footing with an alarmed cry of, “ _Nino_!” He was bathed in blue light that slowly faded. When it disappeared completely, Nino stood there, seemingly unharmed. It was only when he went to speak that they realised what was wrong: The Librarian had stolen his voice; he couldn’t utter a sound.

As far as akumas went, it could have been far worse. Nino looked distressed as he tried to speak, but at least he wasn’t withering in pain, or fading from existence or something as equally bad. That said, Ladybug wasn’t about to let it happen to anyone else in her class.

She assessed the situation. Adrien still wasn’t back with the rest of the class and Chat Noir still hadn’t arrived.

“Where _is_ that cat?!” She muttered, not noticing Adrien cringe at her words. Pushing the thought of her partner aside, she turned to Adrien. “You need to –“

Ladybug cut herself off as she took in Adrien’s expression. Guilt marred his features; an apology was written in his eyes that she couldn’t understand.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”

She frowned in confusion. What did he have to be sorry about? Surely he wasn’t going to try some stupid, reckless plan to try and beat the akuma? That was her job, not his.

He held open his white over-shirt and a black blur flew out of it. Before Ladybug could even comprehend what was happening, he punched out with his right fist and cried, “Plagg! _Transformez_ _moi_!”

She watched in shock as he transformed in a flash of green light and black bubbles. Her _Chaton_. He was her _Chaton_. This whole time, Adrien was Chat Noir. Her silly, flirty, fun, protective, outgoing _Chaton_.

Ladybug couldn’t wrap her head around it. Her thoughts seemed a giant mess of _ChatAdrienChatAdrienChatAdrienChatAdrien._

“Are you _kidding_ me?!” Alya shouted from her position beside Nino. “Both of you were in our class and I didn’t realise?! Some reporter I am!”

Nino, for his part, couldn’t voice his feelings but he mouthed a very earnest, ‘Dude!’

“Alya, this is _not_ the time!” Scolded a very harried Miss Bustier.

“Do you know what this means?! Ladynoir is motherfucking canon!!”

“ALYA!” The whole class chorused in frustration.

Chat disregarded them all. “ _Cataclysm_!” He shouted and black, bad luck energy bubbled in his palm. Her partner didn’t even hesitate, despite the fact it seemed like Ladybug was having an existential crisis. He dived towards the classroom door, dodging the Librarian’s attacks with practiced ease and slamming his hand against it. The force field around the room flashed weakly as the _Cataclysm_ began to take effect, before giving out completely.

“No!” The Librarian cried.

Chat ignored the akuma’s wails of protest and flung the door open. “Quick!” He urged his classmates and teacher. “Get out of here!”

It was Chat’s actions that brought Ladybug out of her stupor. This wasn’t the time to be caught up about his identity, it was time to cleanse an akuma and free the person Hawkmoth had taken under his control.

“ _Lucky_ _Charm_!” She cried, throwing her yoyo up in the air as the others began rushing for the door.

The item fell down into her hands and Ladybug just stared at it.

An umbrella.

Of course it had to be an _umbrella_.

Of course, after just discovering that her partner was Adrien, she’d be given an umbrella. Ladybug felt like having words to Tikki when the battle was over because _why in the world did it have to be an umbrella?!_

She’d fallen in love with Adrien because he’d given her his umbrella. He’d come up to her in that moment in the rain and explained what really happened during the Bubble-gum Incident. He’d shown he was kind and thoughtful. He’d shown a vulnerable, unsure side of himself – _“I never went to school before. I never had any friends. All this, for me, it’s … it’s a bit new.”_ – but he’d reached out to her. He’d tried to mend the misunderstanding. He’d given her his umbrella, laughed with her when it snapped on her head and Marinette had fallen hard.

So of course – of course! – when she was still reeling over the fact that Adrien turned out to be her exuberant partner, her _Lucky Charm_ power decided to dump an umbrella in her lap; the very symbol of her love her Adrien.

And as she’d just discovered, a symbol of her love for Chat Noir.

Because how could she say she didn’t love Chat Noir, after discovering who he was? He and Adrien were the same person. Two halves of a whole. Finding out Adrien was her cherished partner just made her love him all the more and the discovery that he was her _Chaton_ made the feelings she’d had for her partner come roaring to the forefront of her mind.

She’d tried to ignore those feelings in the past. Ignore, shut down and push them to the very recesses of her brain. She loved _Adrien_ and she wouldn’t be swayed, no matter how kind or charming her partner was. But despite her intentions, Chat Noir had managed to burrow his way into her heart and stay there. He’d managed to make her fall for him twice – the nerve of him! – and now Ladybug was forced to deal with all her feelings slapping her in face. All because of that _god damn freaking umbrella!_

Ladybug thought she’d been doing okay until the umbrella. She’d put aside her freak out over Chat identity to focus on the battle. But then the universe just went, “Nope! Umbrella! Oh, you wanted to be a good superheroine and put your feelings aside? Hahaha, not today! Have an umbrella!”

Of course, her umbrella-induced freak out session had only lasted a few moments since the item fell into her hands, but it felt like an age. In a battle, moments like that are crucial and Ladybug had just spent them drowning in her feelings and internally screaming.

“Shut up!” She told herself. “Focus!”

“I’m sorry?” Chat said as he distracted the Librarian, clearly thinking she was talking to him.

“Not you, me!”

Chat may have said something in reply, but she didn’t hear him. She was already looking around the room to see how she could use the umbrella to their advantage. She looked from Chat, to the Librarian, to the fire sprinkler system on the roof and had an idea.

“Chat Noir, come here!” Ladybug called as she opened the umbrella.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Her partner pushed back the Librarian with his staff and then while the akuma was scrambling to catch her footing, he bounded over to where Ladybug was crouched behind the umbrella.

“What’s the plan?” He asked.

“Detransform.”

“ _What_?!”

“We need another _Cataclysm_. Detransform and feed your kwami.”

There was a beat of silence before Chat’s transformation came undone, leaving a tense Adrien in his place. It was strange to see him like that, to watch as his suit and mask faded away. His expression was marred by a slight frown and he looked nervous in front of her, but she couldn’t fault him for that; it was understandable.

A black blob surged out of his ring and within an instant, Adrien was forcing cheese into the kwami’s paws. “Plagg,” he said urgently. “Please eat this quickly.”

(Ladybug was slightly impressed with how quickly Plagg began scarfing down the camembert).

“Hiding behind there won’t save you!” The Librarian shouted as she shot rays of energy at them.

Ladybug grunted at the umbrella bore the brunt of the Librarians attacks, but she gestured with a nod of her head towards the fire sprinkler system that was on the roof. “See those?” She told her partner. “I’ll distract her while you hit one with _Cataclysm_. It’ll release the water and it’ll slow her down. Her dress is made of paper so she won’t be able to handle it well.”

She saw understanding light up Adrien’s eyes. “Got it!” He said, as his kwami finished the cheese. “Plagg! _Transformez moi_!” Once again suited up, he cried, “ _Cataclysm_!”

The bad luck energy bubbled over his hand and Ladybug asked, “Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Go!”

Ladybug held the umbrella in one hand and darted towards the Librarian, whilst Chat ran towards one of the desks, clearly planning on using it to reach the roof. She ran behind the Librarian and swung the umbrella over the akuma’s head so that it was open in front of her face and the pole was resting on her shoulder, effectively blocking Chat from the Librarian’s view.

Positioned as they were, the Librarian now had a face full of umbrella and spluttered indignantly. The akuma tried to grab the umbrella and throw it off her, but Ladybug pulled that pole, causing it to hit the Librarian in the face and make the akuma stumble backwards.

It was all the distraction Chat Noir needed.

Water began falling from the sprinklers on the roof and Ladybug immediately lifted the umbrella up and off the Librarian, ensuring the akuma got fully doused from the sprinklers. The Librarian wailed as her dress made of pages began to soak up the water and the ink began to run, but Ladybug didn’t give her an opportunity to do anything else.

Disregarding the umbrella, she grabbed her yoyo and threw it around the Librarian, typing her up. When the battle first started, the superheroine was unsure whereabouts the akuma would be, but considering the Librarian had been shooting energy blasts at them with her pen, that was the first thing Ladybug tried.

She snatched the pen of out the Librarian’s hand and threw it to the ground, stomping on it and smashing it in two. Sure enough, a little black butterfly fluttered out of it and Ladybug smiled with savage pleasure.

“You’re done harming others,” she told the akuma as she got her yoyo ready to purify it. “I’m freeing you from evil!” She swung her yoyo and caught it before it could fly away. “Gotcha!” Feeling victorious, she let it go with her usual, “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” After that, she didn’t waste a second before snatching up the umbrella from the ground and throwing up into the air with a cry of “ _Miraculous Ladybug_!”

She finally allowed herself to relax as the swarm of ladybugs rushed around the room to repair the damages. When everything was put right, she went over to the girl who had been the Librarian. The akuma victim had blonde hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, and wore a white dress with a dazed expression.

“W-What happened? Where am I?”

“You’ve been akumatised,” Ladybug explained gently as she helped the girl stand. “What’s your name?”

“Jean,” she replied, horror dawning on her face. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright, it’s not your fault.”

“It’s Hawkmoth’s,” Chat agreed, speaking up for the first time since the fight ended. “Not yours.”

“Although I do apologise,” Ladybug said. “People talking loudly about my identity caused you to get upset and akumatised.

“It’s – it’s not your fault!” Jean spluttered.

“And it’s not yours,” Ladybug returned, desperate to see that Jean understood that.

The girl looked ready to argue but then she took a deep breath and nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ladybug and Chat Noir chorused.

“Now,” her Chaton said. “Do you have anyone you’d like to call? We can –“

“I’ll take care of her,” Miss Bustier’s voice sounded from the doorway.

They turned to see their teacher standing at the door, all their classmates positioned behind her and vying to get the best view into the room. A lot of pushing and shoving was happening behind her, but Miss Bustier steadfastly ignored it.

She walked forward to take Jean out of Ladybug’s arms. “Hello, I’m Miss Bustier,” she introduced herself. “If you follow me, I’m sure we can help you. Perhaps you’re like a cup of tea?”

“Thank you,” Jean replied with a grateful smile, “that would be great.”

The teacher turned to the two resident superheroes of Paris and said, “I’ll leave you two to it. I’m sure you have a lot to discuss.” With that, she helped Jean from the room, her students hurrying to get out of the way and then rushing into the classroom once she was gone, slamming the door behind them.

Silence reigned and Ladybug didn’t really know what to do. They were all just staring at her and Chat.

_Chat – Adrien._

The thought made her face her partner and she saw that he was holding out his fist in their customary fist bump. She didn’t even hesitate to raised her fist to meet his.

“ _Bien joué_!” They chorused.

(She heard the click of a phone camera and Ladybug was certain Alya had taken a photo.)

They lowered their fists and their transformations came undone; they were Marinette and Adrien once more. Their kwami’s came out of their miraculouses and both she and Adrien set about giving them cheese and cookies.

“Thank you, Tikki,” she said as her kwami settled back in her purse and began munching on a cookie.

“You’re welcome, Marinette,” Tikki replied through a mouthful of chocolate chip. “You did amazing, as always.”

Marinette smiled and left Tikki to recharge, turning back to her partner. Adrien had already finished talking to Plagg and was looking at her expectantly. Nervously. “H-Hey, _Buginette_ ,” he said with a wave and a small smile

She felt a lot of things in that moment: Love. An overwhelming, encompassing love for the boy standing before her. Understanding, because she now truly understood Adrien as a whole. Exasperation, because of course he would call her _Buginette_ and wave at her after all that and –

“Are you out of your god damn mind?!”

Oh, wow. Anger. Yep. There was anger.

Adrien’s smile faltered and panic set in on his features. “Uh, well –“

“What if he was watching?! What if he knows who you are now?! What if he hurts you?!”

And yep, there was worry. Marinette was very, very worried. Which was undoubtedly where the anger was coming from.

“I couldn’t let you fight on your own.”

“Yes, you could of!”

“ _No_ , I couldn’t.”

“Not if it meant revealing yourself!”

“You were waiting for me! You kept mentioning Chat Noir!”

“That didn’t mean you had to transform in front of everyone!”

“We were _locked in_! No one could get in or out! Did you want me to hid behind a desk, transform and just hope that no one noticed that Chat Noir turned up and Adrien disappeared?!”

“That’s what normally happens!”

“Today wasn’t normal, Marinette! He spoke to you! He hasn’t done that since the beginning!”

“That’s because of yesterday!”

“He threatened you, my Lady.”

“I handled it!”

“Do you really think I’d have let you fight on your own?”

“You should of!”

It was only then they she realised how close they’d gotten to each other whilst arguing. They were mere centimetres from each other.

“I would _never_ ,” he declared, “ _never_ leave you to fight alone.”

“Uh, guys?” Alya tried to cut in.

They ignored her completely, too caught up in their argument to stop.

“He could know who you are!” Marinette went on.

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“But he _could_!”

“Then we’ll deal with it like we always have: together!”

“It’s different!” Marinette insisted.

“ _How_?!” Adrien demanded.

“It just is!”

“That’s not a reason, my Lady.”

“Just – because!”

“Because why?!”

“Because I love you, you stupid cat!”

He blinked at her, his mouth going slack in surprise. Marinette was vaguely aware of her classmates gasping near the doorway and of Alya practically crowing with delight, but she ignored them.

“I love you,” she went on, unable to keep the words in now that she’d said them. “I loved you as Adrien and then I started falling for Chat and now I find out you’re both of them! And you scared me today because if Hawkmoth knows it’s you then you’ll be in even more danger and if he takes you from me I won’t be able – I couldn’t – I’m not strong enough to lose you!”

It was disconcerting that Adrien hadn’t spoken yet, but she continued, “I can’t lose you. I can’t. I – _mfft_!!”

Adrien cut her off with a kiss. It was hard, hungry, passionate. Everything she imagined a kiss from Chat Noir would be like. His hands cupped her face as his lips pressed desperately against hers. It shocked her and she stiffened in his embrace, but she quickly got over it and kissed him back with fervour.

His hands left her face to trail down her back, pulling her even closer to him. Marinette clung to him, one hand fisted in Adrien’s shirt, the other reaching up around his neck to play with the back of his hair. There was no romantic music, like what always happened when Marinette imagined this very scene numerous times before. But there were hands, roaming, grasping and pulling. There were lips, soft, insistent, and demanding. There was the sound of her heart beat, hammering loudly in symphony with their heavy breathing, and there was Adrien. _Adrien, Adrien, Adrien._

He pulled away from her slightly, just far enough to rest his forehead against hers. Like her, his chest was heaving, but that didn’t stop him from tilting his head and leaning in to kiss her again. Unlike their previous one, there was no urgency or desperation in it. The kiss was gentle and tender, making Marinette melt into it.

Adrien slowly – reluctantly – pulled away from her, cupping her face with a hand as he did. Marinette instantly leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at the contact. However, what Adrien said next had her eyes flying open and she was unable to look away from him.

“I love you too,” he told her and Marinette felt her breath catch at the declaration. “I’ve loved you since you stood up to Hawkmoth in the beginning and told Paris that we’d always be around to protect them. I love all of you: Ladybug and Marinette. Finding out who you were just made me love you all the more. You’re not going to lose me, _Buginette_ , and I’m not going to lose you. We’re going to beat Hawkmoth and we’re not going to let him hurt anyone we care about, okay?”

She was still worried. She didn’t think she’d stop being worried until Hawkmoth was caught, but as always, her partner knew what to say to calm her down. He knew exactly how to fill her with courage and determination instead of how upset she’d been moment befores.

“Thank you, _Chaton_ ,” she said. “Sorry I yelled at you, I was just –“

“Worried, I know.”

“And shocked. You just transformed out of nowhere and then _of course_ the Lucky Charm had to be an umbrella.”

“An umbrella?”

“I’ve been in love with you since you gave me your umbrella.”

“That was so long ago.”

“Don’t smirk at me like that, you stupid cat. You’ve been in love with me for just as long!”

“I never denied it, my Lady.”

“Ahhh, don’t do that!” She cried, doing that nervous move she did when she framed her face with her hands.

“Do what?”

“Smirk at me and call me my Lady with Adrien’s face! I’m still trying to process all this.”

If anything, his smirk increased and he took one of her hands from where it was clutching at her hair and brought it to his lip. “Oh? So don’t do this either?” He asked as he pressed a kiss to it.

“ _Yes_ –”

“ _Ahem_!”

Marinette and Adrien froze. Turning in unison, they belatedly realised that their whole class was still in the room. Alya, Nino, Chloé, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Mylène, Ivan, Max, Alix, Nathanaël and Lila were all staring at them in varying degrees of shock. Alya was the one who had called their attention and from the way the blogger was holding her phone, Marinette had a sinking suspicion that she’d filmed their kiss.

Silence stretched between them and Marinette felt a blush burn at her cheeks; out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Adrien looked just as red.

Nino was the one who decided to speak up first, letting out an emphatic, “ _Bro_!”

“I mean this in the most platonic way possible,” Alya put in, “but that was kinda hot.”

The two superheroes in question flushed heavily.

“That was so romantic!” Rose beamed.

“Sure it was,” Lila snarked, her arms crossed.

“No one asked you,” Chloé said, surprising the rest of them. “What? Did you expect me to throw a tantrum? Adrien is my friend and if Adrikins is happy, then so am I.”

They all thought back to what Adrien said to Chloé earlier. Maybe this was her trying to be the better person that Adrien thought she could be.

“Thanks, Chlo,” the model in question smiled at his childhood friend.

Chloé sniffed, “Yes, well, so long as you don’t do that all the time, you’re welcome.”

“Congratulations,” Sabrina said from her position beside Chloé.

“Yeah, congratulations,” Nathanaël told them. “It’s – it’s nice to see you so happy.”

“I think I speak for the entirety of Paris when I say, ‘About time!’” Alix said.

“And I speak for our class when I say the same,” Kim put in.

“The entirety of Paris _includes_ our class, you dolt!” Alix told him.

“Hey! I’m not a do –”

“You guys were really awesome,” Juleka interrupted the Alix and Kim tirade that was building up.

“You were so brave!” Mylène said.

“Yeah,” Ivan agreed, “and it’s nice to know who you both are.”

“We won’t tell anyone,” Max promised for the rest of the class and they all murmured in agreement. “Although the chances that the both of you were in our class are incredible.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said, turning to Marinette and grasping her hand. “Who knew?”

It brought a smile to Marinette’s face, but she was still worried for her friends. “Still, you guys are in a difficult position, and we apologise for that.”

“It’s fine, girl!” Alya refused to be cowled by the threat of Hawkmoth. “We can manage and we know that you guys are gonna kick that Butterfly-Dick’s butt!”

“ _Alya_ ,” Marinette tried not to smile at her best friend’s antics because this was _serious_ and –

“And besides, who can be upset right now when both Adrienette and Ladynoir are actual, legit things that have happened?!"

“Alya!”

“I regret nothing! I’m gonna play that confession video at your wedding!”

“ _ALYA_!”

* * *

Far away from where a certain blogger was cheering about her friend’s newfound relationship status, Hawkmoth stood at the window of his lair. He stared out at the city he terrorised in his quest for the miraculous, but he barely paid attention to the view. He mind was stuck on what he’d learnt during his last akuma attack.

“ _Adrien_ ,” he said aloud to the cold, empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll be the first to admit that the argument between Adrien and Marinette was a bit OOC, but I love the 'argument and then kiss' trope so I had to include it.
> 
> This also was the big idea that I was really excited about in the last part. I had the oneshot idea of Adrien revealing himself in the classroom where they couldn't get out. My original idea was to have Adrien's identity reveal way later, but then when I got the idea to combine the oneshot idea into this fic ... weeeell, I got a little excited and had to write it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought in the comments and thanks for reading! 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Leisey.


End file.
